Shadow Chronicles
by Prophet Drake
Summary: "With the threat of Malfor gone, the Land that Spyro and Cynder had saved a year ago has been healing. However, the ending of one story begins another. It all starts with a Certain Dragon ..."
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: (Don't sing while typing story)**

**Hello everyone who is reading my new story that I based off the Spyro the Dragon series. I encourage you to look after each chapter's end for other information and updates to the story.**

**I do enjoy sneaking in references that I know of as well as hiding sneak peaks into the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMERS: I do not own The Spyro the Dragon character or Title that all belongs to the makers. I do however take ownership of My OC's and give credit to those OC's of friends and other people. **

*** * = thinking**

"" **= Normal speech**

**** ** = ? **

-Old Dragons Voice-

"With the threat of Malfor gone, the Land that Spyro and Cynder had saved a year ago has been healing. However, the ending of one story begins another.

It all starts with a Certain Dragon ... Vel Vitrum a silver with Gold underwings and underbelly, teenager dragon a couple years older than Spyro. Vel Vitrum is by no way normal unlike any other dragons. He has four horns which are made of a clear crystal along with his claws and arrow tipped tail blade. What is even more confounding is that in his chest is an irregularly shaped clear crystal which glows faintly. Vel Vitrum never knew his parents but was adopted into a town of 100 dragons.

-First person Vel Vitrum-

"AH! Cold!" I yelp and stand up quickly. I take a look around and realize I Fell asleep by the pond near our town and fell in while I was asleep.

I shake myself off to dry and notice its mid-day and I had promised I would go exploring with my friends and that I had dozed off.

"Ah crap," I mutter to myself as I retrieve my sthe gear I was bringing. "Wonder how long they have been waiting."

I walk to the town's abandoned mine which is located not to far from the pond. Along the way I put fuel into sever lanterns that I am carrying.

"Time to explore," I sigh as I walk into the town's abandoned mine, which is in the side of a small hill.

"Took you long enough to get here," I hear from further inside the rock carved tunnel.

"I had to get the lights" I say walking up to a Electric blue dragon with Silver underwings and underbelly as well as straight spiral horns and silver claws with bright green eyes. I hear his hook shaped tail blade drag across the dirty stone ground. Next to him stands Jade, a jade colored dragon with emerald underwings and underbelly. Her horns and claws are made of jade stone that shines with resilience harder than diamond. She has a sword blade running along the tip of her tail that is made of razor sharp jade.

They both move to meet me as I get closer. "He actually bought lights unlike you Blitz" Jade says

"Yeah, he fell into the pond again, Jade" Blitz says, grinning as I give them each a lantern.

"That is possible" I state as I hide a grin.

"Well, lets get going then" I continue, walking past them and deeper into the dark earthy tunnel ducking under warning signs.

"We are coming"

We continue to walk down the tunnel, passing old wooden supports every so often until the tunnel opened up into a large open cavern. The cavern had a flight of roughly cut stone stairs that lead down into clusters of odd crystals around a stone archway.

I descend first and notice that the crystals glow dark and give off a faint light as I approach them.

"Vel. be careful we haven't been here before" Jade says as she cautiously follows.

"Wonder what this is?" Blitz says, thinking. Then grabs one and tosses it at me "Here, see if you can tell with your jewelery power".

I catch the crystal out of the air "It's not 'jewelery power'" I snap back and shoot a shard of crystal past his head, making him jump.

"Ok, Ok, fine, jewelry man"

I roll my eyes and turn my attention to the crystal which seems to be containing some sort of mysterious dark substance glowing inside.

"wonder what it is..." I mutter as I watch the fluid swirl around inside it.

A sudden cracking noise tears me out of my daze. "Oops," Blitz says as I turn to see what happened.

"No!" Jade yells and tries to catch it in vain. "You don't know what it is!" She scolds him, fear in her eyes.

My eyes widen as the substance bolts straight for the oddly carved stone archway in the center of the room.

"We should get out of-" I start to say before the arch flashes and explodes with a blinding light. It knocks Jade and Blitz back into the stairway.

I roar loudly as I feel the sharp pain of multiple sharp objects pierce my back as I landed on a group of crystals, nearly impaling me.

I raise my head, my vision fuzzy, and notice the stone archway has this black fluid swirling around in it.

"We have to get Vel!" I hear faintly behind me and I turn my head and see Blitz pulling Jade up the stairs.

"I'm - He's too close- to dangerous!" Is all I manage to hear when Blitz drops his lantern into the mysterious void like it had the pull of gravity.

The cavern rumbles as Blitz pushes Jade ahead of him and out of the cavern. The exit is immediately destroyed, large rocks slamming down. Thier crashing cut off Jade yelling "Help him! He's-"

My vision starts blacking out as I feel the gravity pull me in. *So this is how it ends...* I think to myself before I lose consciousness and the void sucks me into it.

**Well I hope you enjoyed reading my new story and I will be updating this story every so often. You can expect me to update this story with chapters at a maximum of a month depending on if I am too busy and please tell me if you are enjoying the story.**

**A big thanks to my two friends who edited my story and gave me ideas on what to include.**

**Now before I begin I have already written up the first two chapters of this story.**

**I am looking for for OC's to include in this story. Now there is a list that I have made that is roughly what I am looking for. I do ask that you read chapter one and chapter two before sending in any as it will probably change a few things about the OC you send in. I am looking for about three OC's total (one per person), but don't let that discourage you from sending your OC even if there are a few chapters released by the time you read this. If I do choose your OC I will PM you and talk about what will be changed (I will try to keep the OC the same as possible). **

**Here is the list:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age: Nearly any age is acceptable.**

**(Appearance):**

**Color(s) (scale color for example):**

**Horns &amp; Claw: **

**Eyes:**

**Tail Blade:**

**Element(s) (If you have ideas for new/different elements you can include them and I will see if they work) :**

**Backstory (as in a mini story about them):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Attitude (what they act like):**

**Any Quotes?(Not Needed):**

**Good or Evil? (isn't needed):**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: (Don't sing while typing story)**

**Hello everyone who is reading my new story that I based off the Spyro the Dragon series. I encourage you to look after each chapter's end for other information and updates.**

**I do enjoy sneaking in references that I know of as well as hiding sneak peaks into the next chapter.**

**Send in those OC's. Guide below.**

**I forgot to say what Jade's eyes where, they are Emerald Green.**

**DISCLAIMERS: I do not own the Spyro the Dragon character or title. That all belongs to the makers. I do, however, take ownership of my OC's and give credit to those OC's of friends and other people. **

*** * = thinking**

"" **= Normal speech**

**** ** = Voice from the Void**

-First Person: Vel Vitrum-

A splitting headache brings me back to consciousness. With much effort, I am able to crack my eyes open and look around. What I see makes me yelp and jump to my feet. I am in the void and islands float around. I notice that I am standing on one, precariously close to the edge.

My eyes widen as I realize where I am. My books described this horribly dark and mysterious in great detail.

"Holy ancestors. I'm in Convexity," I say in horrified awe.

**Vel...Vitrum.** A raspy voice resonates all around me.

"Who's there?" I say and frantically look all around for the origin of the voice.I tremble with a building fear.

**You were left behind. Betrayed**

On the last word, something drives sharply into my chest and I roar in pain. I look down with gritted teeth to see what had embedded itself in my chest. Just above my crystal protrudes a long thin crystal like the ones from the cave, containing the same swirling dark liquid. As I look at it longer, I notice that the substance seems to be leaking out of the crystal. And into me.

"What-?" I grunt as I pull the thin crystal out and and throw it away from me. It hits the edge of the floating island before disappearing into the void. "Who are you?!" I yell at the void.

**I am your only ally.**

I panic as I see the scales around the wound turn black. It spreads from scale to scale at an alarming pace.

**Everyone will pay for this.**

I fall to the ground, weakness suddenly pulling me down. I feel the void condensing over and around me. My mind begins to cloud as though a thick blanket had been wrapped around me. I watch in horror as a burning sensation follows the blackness that taints my silver scales until I begin to fade into unconsciousness once more.

**I am part of you now,** the voice echoes around in my mind as my eyes close.

-End of Vel Vitrum's First Person-

-Several Months Later After a Recent Snowfall-

"And you're sure that you've searched everywhere? Even his room in the workshop?" The Elder turns his attention to Blitz and Jade, standing in front of him in the his home.

"Sir, we've checked everywhere, even the cavern," Blitz says and his head droops in sadness.

"Everything was gone, even the arch," Jade says, a tremor in her voice. "And those strange crystals."

"Crystals? What sort of crystals?" The Elder asks suspiciously

"V-Vel was about to tell us when I dropped one of the crystals and-" Blitz begins, but the Elder interrupts him.

"Hmm. I will have to send another message to the Guardians at Warfang about these crystals and see what they have to make of this," The Elder says, deep in thought. "You two may leave now."

They both nod sadly before they turn and leave the Elder's home.

"Where could he be? We couldn't find his body," Jade murmurs, thinking "He must be alive then," She says, trying to sound hopeful. They walk along one of the snow-covered streets in the town.

"I don't know. It was my fault for not trying to get him out with you," Blitz says remorsefully.

A sad silence follows this and they walk along together with their faces downcast. Suddenly, a tremor shakes the village. Potted plants crash to the ground and windows shatter all over town.

"What in the Ancestors?" Jade whispers as the tremor passes as she and Blitz regain their balance.

Several dragons come out in the fading sunlight and look around, eyes wide.

"What happened?" Several dragons murmur amongst themselves, curiously looking at the damage the tremor has done.

The Elder walks out of his home slowly and gazes toward the old mine.

"Dear Ancestors," The Elder mutters, sensing the anomaly.

Another tremor hits, stronger than before. After several earth-shaking moments it settles down into an eerie stillness. The stillness is shattered when the abandoned mine explodes.A third tremor blows it wide open, sending rubble into the sky above and sending out powerful tremors. Chunks of earth rain down from the blast and the observing dragons scramble for shelter. A boulder completely razes a home and several dragons around it are injured from the flying shrapnel.

Smoke rises in hazy ribbons from the abandoned mine as a dark figure emerges.

Jade gasps and Blitz's eyes widen as the figure slowly approaches from the mine.

"That's Vel Vitrum," Blitz whispers in disbelief.

Vel Vitrum now has obsidian black scales instead of his former silver. Jade notices the extra wings as Vel spreads them, revealing six wings in total. His horns, claws, and crystal now have a dark aura flowing through them.

As Vel Vitrum approaches the townspeople notice an evil twist to his grin and malice flashing his now dark purple eyes.

"Take this to Warfang and take Jade with you," The elder says abruptly and thrusts a scroll into Blitz's paws. The Elder moves in front of the towns folk and meets Vel's stare with a stern expression.

"Vel Vitrum, where have you been?"

"What happened to you?" Jade adds and walks to the Elder's side.

"Get back, child," The Elder whispers sternly and pushes Jade behind him.

"Free..." Vel Vitrum says and his voice seems to reverberate through the still air. "Free at last from that horrendous prison you trapped me in!" He shouts accusingly and a threatening growl follows his words..

"Vel, calm down! What happened to you?" The Elder says with concern.

"You!" Vel Vitrum screams maniacally, pointing at Blitz and Jade. "_You_ sent me to _Convexity_!"

In his rage, Vel Vitrum releases a beam of dark purple energy. As it hurtles toward Blitz and Jade, the Elder jumps in front of it. Black coils of energy arc all over him as he takes the full blast of the attack..

"Run! To Warfang," The Elder whispers as the beam quickly consumes him and he turns into a statue.

Vel Vitrum hisses and attacks the statue, crushing it into a pile of dust. He sweeps away the remains with his tail before raising his eyes to the two young dragons who were watching him. "Do you even _know _the things I saw in there?!" He growls, angrily. He paces back and forth, showing no remorse for the murder of the Elder. "No one came, no one! I was forgotten by all! Only Void was there. Here, I'll show you!"

Vel Vitrum opens his maw into a snarl. It glows dark purple then shoots an orb of Convexity which hits a dragon next to Jade. A void portal envelopes the dragon and he's sucked into the portal. The portal closes quickly and cuts off a horrible scream from the dragon.

"Stop it!" Jade yells and subconsciously steps forward. "You used to be good!"

"Purity. How sickening" Vel Vitrum mutters scornfully and turns to look at Jade. "So? _Now _you come to save me?" He raises a paw and a crystal forms in its grasp, one of those from the cave. "Maybe you would like to find out what _this _is!"

As he says this, he hurled the crystal at Jade's head. She stumbles back and summons a crack of lightning that knocks the crystal away. Its flash blinds Vel and Blitz grabs Jade and runs, looking back at their friend before taking off.

**Well I hope you enjoyed reading my new story and I will be updating this story every so often. You can expect me to update this story with chapters at a maximum of a month depending on if I am too busy and please tell me if you are enjoying the story.**

**A big thanks to my two friends who edited my story and gave me ideas on what to include.**

**I am looking for for OC's to include in this story. Now there is a list that I have made that is roughly what I am looking for. I do ask that you read chapter one and chapter two before sending in any as it will probably change a few things about the OC you send in. I am looking for about three OC's total (one per person), but don't let that discourage you from sending your OC even if there are a few chapters released by the time you read this. If I do choose your OC I will PM you and talk about what will be changed (I will try to keep the OC the same as possible). **

**Here is the list:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age: Nearly any age is acceptable.**

**(Appearance):**

**Color(s) (scale color for example):**

**Horns &amp; Claw: **

**Eyes:**

**Tail Blade:**

**Element(s) (If you have ideas for new/different elements you can include them and I will see if they work) :**

**Backstory (as in a mini story about them):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Attitude (what they act like):**

**Any Quotes?(Not Needed):**

**Good or Evil? (isn't needed):**

**There is nothing hidden in this note below.**

**From all the reviews on my past chapter you all want me to continue Shadows Encountered. Well there is a problem I have run into. I have re-read the chapters I had written for Shadows Encountered and have decided that I will redo Shadows Encountered except for the first chapter. Now redoing Shadows Encountered will take a lot of time and will slow my progress on Shadow Chronicles. **

**So here is the compromise, I will continue Shadow Chronicles for several more chapters. Then once I feel comfortable with how Shadow Chronicles is going I will then start working on Shadows Encountered.**

**So to review I will be continuing Shadows Encountered AFTER I get Shadow Chronicles where I want it to be, then I will start re- writing Shadows Encountered. Now this will take some time, but once I get to the point of adding another chapter to Shadows Encountered I will post it.**

**Once I am to that point, I am planning on posting one chapter of Shadows Encountered then posting one in Shadow Chronicles. I will most likely post more Shadow Chronicles chapters than Shadows Encountered.**

**16 times saying Shadow(s). Congrats you found a non secret.**


	3. Story Update!

For all those that have noticed and those who haven't, I have not posted any new chapters for my story. The reason for this is actually quiet complicated.

I will start at the beginning which was about a month ago, I had just gotten out of school for the summer and thought that i deserved a few weeks of Rest and relaxation.

Shortly after those weeks, my brother was going to be havning his wedding (a few weeks ago) and I was to be his best man. This alone took up a lot of time due to helping with the wedding and havnt to make a speech at the wedding. This took up much of the time I havn't been posting chapters. Then just recently I took a week or so to unwind from the wedding and excitement.

However as of a few days ago my friend has been getting close to writing his fist few chapters for not only a story but a book maybe serveral if it works out well. Another friend and I are practically co-writing with him to write the story and this takes up alot of my creativity and time writing hence why I havnt posted any more Chapters.

So here is the Deal, I will be putting more effort into helping my friend finish at least 3 chapters or so before I get back to writing my stories. Depending on the responses to interest on what his story is depends is I may leak a few details and interesting things about what may be in the story.

Thank you everyone who has read my chapters and I hope to get back to them as quickly as I can.

See you later, This is Prophet Drake signing off for a little while. (unless people want to know about his story :P)


End file.
